What Family is For
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Used to be called "A Taste of Your Own Medicine." Mitchie and Shane are divoreced with 2 daughters. Shane is re-married and his wife is pregnant. Smitchie's daughters, Haley and Rachel go to his house for the summer!
1. The Gray Girls

What Family is For Chapter 1

**Shane and Mitchie were married for 10 years, but divorced after Mitchie grew tired of Shane always being away from home. Their daughter, now 15, is rebelling against both her parents. Here is Haley Marie Gray's story!**

Haley Marie Gray

Ah, a nice hot summer day, sun shining, wind tossing my long, naturally wavy dark auburn brown hair in the wind. My name is Haley Marie Gray, and I am the fifteen year-old daughter of Shane Joseph Gray, and his wife, Michaela Marie Torres. My dad is the lead singer for the popular boy band, Connect 3, and my mom is a Designer for her own business, Rose-Marie, which has been very successful for 12 years now.

My parents met at Camp Rock, when my dad was an 18 year-old hormonal teenager with an attitude, just like mine. They were married for 10 years, but decided to divorce on July 23, 2002, my 13th birthday!! They, being the good parents (pfft, whatever!) decided not to tell me, and my younger sister, Rachel, who is 12.

All they did when they thought Rachel and I were asleep was argue about spending time with their kids, and dad would always plan a tour to get away from it all. At one point, he went on tour for a whole year, and only saw us for 1 week.

Right now, Rach and I are waiting for our dad to come and get us. Mom is outside with us, since we live in a fancy neighborhood, and she always thinks that we might get kidnapped. Please!

"Mom, dad just got back from tour, and he is exhausted. You know he'll forget about us" Rachel said, as our Uncle Jason pulled into the driveway. Ha! Living proof he forgot. 3, 2, 1…

"Hey girls, your dad forgot to pick you up, so he sent me to come and get you" he said, as I smirked in satisfaction.

"Haley Marie Gray and Rachel Hope Gray, please behave and have a good week with your dad, okay?" mom asked us. Rachel nodded and gave mom a hug. She was only smiling because she knew that we could get away with anything at dad's 10 acre lot, and his mansion.

"Bye mom, we love you" I said, as she kissed my hair. I had to admit, my mom was the best supportive parent that Rachel and I could ask for.

"I love you too. Call me before bed, as usual, brush your teeth, don't let Rachel near the Red Bull, and you stay away from the peanut butter cookies and beef" she said, warningly, I might add.

Rachel is diabetic, and I am allergic to peanut butter cookies and beef. We nodded, and then gave our uncle a hug.

"Hey unc, let's get a move on" I said. He laughed and then pulled Rachel into a hug. We waved goodbye to our mom, and left for dad's house. Oh good lord!

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short, it's the first "glimpse" into what Haley and Rachel have dealt with, along with me. My parents used to fight all the time! Review Please!!**


	2. Seeing Dad and Cheska!

What Family is For Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I need to ask you all a favor!! What should Shane's girlfriend, Francesca, do?? What job should she have?? Enjoy!!**

Seeing dad!

**RACHEL POV**

I could tell by Haley's facial expression that she was not excited about seeing our dad. I was the more optimistic daughter out of Haley and I. Haley could look at a cup of water half full and say it's half empty, while for me, it always is half full. At our mom's house, I had my own cat named Fuzzball, and a golden retriever named Maisie. Haley did not have the patience for either a cat or a dog. Haley was a tomboy, with dark auburn hair, and wore no make-up. She was dad's twin. Attitude and all! Her favorite colors were red and black, like mom's, while I was more colorful. I had medium brown hair, that was just below my shoulders, and was deadpan straight.

"Okay girls, so what's new?" Uncle Jason asked. Even at 39, he still had the hilarious mind of a 5 year-old child, but that's what made him so fun.

"Nothing that exciting, Uncle Jase. How are Callie and Gaby?" I asked, referring to my 9 year-old cousin (Callie) and 6 year-old cousin (Gaby).

"They're good, Rach, but Callie had her appendix removed. Poor baby was so sick she couldn't walk" he said. I sat there in shock while Haley was texting like mad on her cell phone.

This aggravated me to my boiling point.

"Haley, you're gonna run out of minutes,…again! Last time you texted for 3 months straight, mom had to pay a $400 bill!?" I growled.

"So? I'll just have dad pay it then" she said, attempting to make me even madder.

"Haley, that isn't very polite. Your dad and Cheska are busy enough. They said that they have a couple surprises for you two!" Uncle Jason told us, while trying to lecture Haley in a polite way.

Cheska, short for Francesca, was our dad's new wife. They got together about 6 months after mom and dad divorced. Cheska was an awesome step-mom. She was very caring, and always seeing the bright hand side of things, just like me. Haley had warmed up to her a bit, but not like me. Cheska was 31, about 6 years younger than dad, and had wavy blondish-brown hair. She was a natural horse rider, and had taught dad how to ride.

I was always happy to receive gifts, but I felt better by being the one to give them out. Last time dad gave me something, it was a horse! I loved horses and riding, so I willingly accepted. My horse, April, was a thoroughbred, Ukrainian bred cross. She was 6.

"Oh, how exciting. Maybe Rachel here will get a new baby sibling" Haley retorted. She had a point. Dad and Cheska had expressed desire to have a baby together, but so far no luck. Cheska had endometriosis for a good half of her life. She had already had a miscarriage.

"Haley, you are the oldest, therefore you would have to be the most responsible, and I would love to have a sister or a brother, or even both!" I happily exclaimed. I smiled my dad's hereditary mega watt smile, as we pulled into his driveway.

"Rachel Hope, settle down little lady. Wait until I stop the car, please!" Uncle Jason said, laughing at my bouncing actions.

Once the car stopped, I jumped out, and Haley got out as well, smiling a bit. Then, her eyes widened as big as saucers. I looked toward the source of my sister's reaction. There, coming onto the driveway, was Cheska. But, it wasn't Cheska herself, but the fact that her stomach was protruding from her body.

"Cheska, your pregnant?!" I screamed. My face lit up, and I ran to give her a huge hug. She smiled, and started to laugh at my anxiousness.

"Hi Rach, yes I am. I'm 6 ½ months, and it's twins!!" she exclaimed. I started jumping up and down, much to my uncle and sister's humor. Haley was actually smiling, and starting to laugh.

Jason was having a laughing fit. The noise must have woken up my dad, because a couple minutes later, he was walking outside in some shorts, and a muscle shirt.

"Daddy!!" I said, and ran to greet him, while Haley gave Cheska a huge hug. He opened up his arms, and I jumped into them. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, as he squeezed the giggles out of me.

"Hi baby, I missed you two" he said, motioning for Haley to come over. She smiled, and with a roll of the eyes, walked over and gave him a big bear hug.

We walked over to Uncle Jason, and gave him a hug, along with thanks for picking us up. He got into his car, and, blaring the music, drove off.

"Haley, Rachel, why don't you girls bring your bags up to your rooms, and come back down stairs, okay? Cheska and I have some bits of good news for you" dad said, as we obeyed, and raced one another into the house.

"Careful girls" we heard Cheska call after us. Her and dad were making their way into the house, with dad's arms around her.

"Sorry Cheska" we called back. We each had our own room, mine was across the hall from Haley's. Both rooms were white, but we had plans to decorate them. Dad and Cheska both offered to help.

We dropped our bags off in our room, and headed down the wooden stairs to the living room. Dad and Cheska were sitting on the leather couch, holding hands and smiling. I smiled back, knowing that they were both really happy.

"What's up?" Haley asked. We were both seated on the leather love seat, next to the wide screen plasma television set.

"Well, as you both have clearly seen, Cheska is pregnant, going on the fourth month. We wanted to surprise you both, so we didn't tell you for that reason. Also, I did not forget to pick you girls up, but Cheska and I were at the doctors office making sure everything was okay" dad told us. Haley was just as excited as I was.

"Ches, when are you due?" Haley asked. I had to laugh at her. She was actually bouncing on the couch, making my cushion go up and down.

Cheska and dad were also laughing at Haley's enthusiasm.

"Late October. But, since it's twins, they might come earlier than expected" she said, as her soft blonde curls fell out of her messy due. She definitely had the expectant mom glow.

"Do you know the gender's yet?" I asked, making myself heard. I was so speechless by the announcement that I forgot I even had a voice.

"Yes we do. One is a girl, the other is a boy. I have another appointment in 2 weeks, if you girls would like to come with me?" she asked us. Haley and I both nodded enthusiastically. We were so excited. We were finally getting a brother!

"Okay, now for the other announcement. I want to make up for all the lost time with you two. I am very sorry about not being there for you, but as a way to make it up to you, Ches and I would love it of you stayed here for the summer!" he said. Haley put on her thinking face, and would take a minute before she replied.

"I would love to stay. I noticed that the guest room is empty. I can help you guys turn it into a nursery, once you find out the babies' sex" I said, as Haley was just about to give her answer.

"I'm just gonna go let mom know" she said, walking to the kitchen. She would not decide officially until mom gave her honest opinion.

She walked back in, a few minutes later, holding out the phone for dad to take. Mom wanted to confirm that he wouldn't up and leave on a tour again. I heard him mutter that Cheska was pregnant and he wouldn't even think about leaving us here with a hormonally pregnant woman. That made us all laugh. Typical dad. He handed me the phone, to say goodbye to mom.

"Hey mom" I said, as she sighed, still laughing from what dad said about poor Cheska.

"Hey baby, so you wanna stay until September 1?" she asked. I knew she wanted a break, and to get her clothing line improved and officially re-designed.

"I'm sure mom. We'll help out, and we're gonna redecorate our bedrooms, and help Cheska with the twins nursery" I said to her.

"That sounds like it'll be a fun project. Give Cheska my best, and tell her congratulations. And top that off with a hug. She'll be a wonderful mom" mom said. Her and Cheska always got along really well.

"Okay, I love you mom" I said.

"I love you too, sweetie. Have fun, and call me once a week so you don't forget me, okay?" she laughed.

"Okay, we will. Love you mom. Bye" I said, as she hung up.

"So, I'm up for Pottery Barn Kids. Who's with me?" Cheska asked. We all laughed, and agreed.

We got into the car, and drove off to Pottery Barn Kids!!

**A/N: Tada!! So, Cheska is 31, imagine Chelsea Staub, okay?? She is having a boy and a girl, which is great for Haley and Rachel!! They get a brother!!**

**Read and Review, PLZ!!!**


	3. Decorating and Memories

What Family is For Chapter 3

Baby Names, and Memories

**Hey guys!! Miss me??? I know for a fact you did!! So, to clear things up…Cheska is almost ****7 months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl****. In this chapter, Shane, Cheska, Haley and Rachel choose baby names!!**

**CHESKA POV**

We were all currently at Pottery Barn Kids. We had so far grabbed almost everything in pink and blue, and grabbed some baby blue paint and had ordered white cribs, night tables, the girls' had picked out almost 100 letters, 4 of each, in snowy white colors. The girls' also chose the color of the bedroom walls, got some curtain material, picture frames, and wall decorators.

"Are we all set to go?" I asked. Rachel had complained of sore feet about 30 minutes ago, so Haley was giving her a piggy back ride, which made Shane and I laugh.

"YEESSS, I am very hungry. Dad, can we order in?" Rachel begged. Shane had a rule against begging, so after the look he gave her, she stopped.

"Nope. No ordering in tonight baby. Cheska and I made pasta with salad and garlic bread earlier today, so we're having that, okay?" Shane asked Rachel.

"OOOO, okay then!" she exclaimed, and then jumped on Shane's back. We all shared a laugh, as we approached the checkout, and handed her all the baby stuff. Shane paid for it all, and then we made it to the jeep.

"When will the crib and dressers be at the house, babe?" I asked my husband.

"Between Tuesday and Friday, so we can start painting the bedrooms, and you can help the girls' sketch a rough idea for each room where the beds, dressers and decorators can go" he told me, smiling.

"Okay, sounds good. Let's go home, these little ones are hungrier than I am" I told him laughing. He finished loading up the vehicle, got in, and home we went.

**2 Days Later…**

**SHANE POV**

The cribs had arrived at 11 this morning, so it was good that Cheska and I were up at 7:45 a.m., since the twins were kicking her hard enough to wake her up. I asked the delivery guys to set the cribs up for us, since the last time I set up a crib, it fell on top of me, and woke Haley up. That was when Mitchie was 6 months pregnant with Rachel.

It was now 2 in the afternoon, and the cribs were set up, with sheets over top of them to prevent any paint getting on them. I had called Nate and Jason over to help me paint the nursery, and Cheska had called over her sister, Audrey, and she was helping them with the girls' rooms. Cheska and Haley were painting hers a nice somewhat limey green color, and Audrey was helping Rachel paint hers a pale pink. Nate brought his daughter, Bee, over.

"Hey Jase, could you go and check on Cheska and the girls, it's too quiet and I'm kinda worried about Cheska going into early labor?" I asked my older brother.

"Yeah, sure. I'll grab some lemonade from the fridge and bring it up as well, sound okay?" he asked. I nodded my head, and he walked out of the room.

"So, do you and Cheska have any names picked out yet?" Nate, my younger brother asked. He was a single dad, having lost his wife to suicide 4 years ago. His daughter, Bridget, was 14, and the spitting image of Nate and his wife, Jessica.

"Yeah, the girls helped out. We chose Tristan Edward for a boy and Isabella Marie for a girl" I told him. He smiled at me, which was rare for Nate.

Just then, Jason came back into the room, laughing quietly to himself. He looked up at us, and showed us his camera. I smiled at the picture. There was Bridget, Haley, Rachel, Audrey and Cheska, rubbing Cheska's belly, and on her belly were paint brush strokes. Every one of them were beyond happy.

"So would that explain the quietness?" Nate asked Jason and I. I nodded my head, my smile never leaving my face.

"Daddy, Uncle Nate and Uncle Jason, we're done painting the final coat" Haley said, bouncing up and down. I started to laugh.

"Haley Marie, how many red bulls have you, Rachel and Bee had?" I asked her in a serious tone, though my lips were curving up.

"Uh, I kinda lost track after the fifth one" she said in an innocent voice. I frowned at her answer. Whenever she drank red bull, she called her mom on the phone, sounding like she was drunk off her rocker, and then I got in trouble for it.

"Haley, grab Rachel and Bee, and run around the block as fast as you can, then when you feel tired, come back, okay?" I said. She smiled her mother's grin, and her eyes lit right up.

"RACHEL, BEE, WE'RE GOING FOR A RUN AROUND THE BLOCK UNTIL WE PUKE! DOESN'T THAT SOUND FUN?" she yelled. I think she personally deafened my unborn babies!

"Yeah, we're coming, but don't scream. Cheska thinks you deafened the babies" Bee said walking in. Bee was tall, and had her mom's auburn hair, but Nate's facial features. Her long hair was down to her bottom, and always brushed and cared for. She was happier now a days then she was when her mom died.

"Hey dad?" she asked Nate.

"What's up, sweetie?" he asked her. I saw the emotion in her eyes. The anniversary of her mother's death was yesterday, and it still clawed away at her.

"Instead of the run, I'm gonna go visit mom's grave" she said, as a lon tear fell down her cheek.

"Okay Bee. Tell her I miss her and love her, okay?" he asked her, as she gave him a hug. They had become inseparable when Jessica died. She nodded and left the room.

_**FLASHACK **_

Nate and Jess became friends in high school. He asked her to prom, and she accepted. About a week after prom, she started to go into a downward spiral. She was always in and out of the hospital, and always on anti-depressant's. Nate never left her side, and when they were 23, they got married. She was happy for a couple years, but it only lasted until after Bridget was born in April. Bridget's whole life, she always felt that Jessica was sick because of Bridget. That whole cycle of depression ended on October 11, when Jessica drove into a tree intentionally. As much as she loved Nate and Bee, she was too sick to be saved. She had gone through so many episodes of attempting suicide, it was no news to anyone when she died. Bridget became angry, and drifting from Nate and her uncles. She always blamed herself for her mother's death. Jess was only 35 when she died.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Do you think it will ever officially sink in that Jessica's death was not her fault?" Jason asked.

"I hope and pray for that day to come, Jase. She tells me often that she always thought that Jess never loved her, or that she was a burden. She only knows certain details of how sick Jess really was" Nate said while adding another coat of paint.

"It's not her fault though. Jessica was an empty case, Nate. She was way too sick to be saved. It was a lost cause from the day she started that downward spiral. Mitchie knew that, and everyone who knew Jess. We all pitched in for Bridget's and your sake, and we are all still here for you both" I said, as I heard a gasp.

I turned around, seeing Bee standing there, tears falling freely.

"I AM THE REASON MOM IS DEAD, I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!?" she yelled. Nate walked over to her, and tried to soothe her. She pulled away, trying to hit him.

"Baby, mom was sick, there was nothing we could do for her. It hurt to watch her become someone she feared" he told her.

"I WISH I WAS WITH HER, NOT HERE!?" she yelled. That brought Cheska, Haley, Rachel and Audrey into the room. Cheska walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Bridget Alyson Grey, listen to me, okay? Sweetheart, you are not to blame for your mother's death" she said soothingly.

"YES I AM!" she cried harder into Cheska's shoulder.

"No you are not. Jessica was sick, and nothing could have helped her. She was too sick to continue living, honey. She's in a better place now, and she is not suffering anymore, sweetie. She's in peace" Cheska said calmly and lovingly. Rachel, Haley, Audrey, Nate, Jason and I were crying. It hurt so much for anyone to see Bridget, who was always so happy, so broken like this.

"Hey, I'm going to order some pizza and Chinese, okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded 'okay', and I wet to order.

**4 Hours Later…**

Bridget had calmed down, and was now spending the night, since he needed her cousins more than anything. Audrey, Nate, Jason and I had hung up the curtains in the girls' bedrooms, and tomorrow, we would put the dressers and night tables in there.

"Uncle Shane?" Bee asked. I was the only one in the living room, since everyone was either gone home, or sitting on the back porch.

"Hey Bee, how are you feeling?" I asked my niece. She shrugged her shoulders, and sat down next to me.

"Bee, it's okay to miss your mom. We all miss her, but you have one thing your mom never really had, you know what it is?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders again.

"Strength, Bee. You have a strength your mom never had. That's a trait you got from your dad. He was always the strongest of the three of us brothers" I said.

She smiled softly. "I never knew that about Dad" she said.

"Thanks Uncle Shane" she said, giving me a big hug. I kissed her head, and hugged her back.

"Your welcome Bee" I said to her, as she got up, and went to join her dad on the porch, but not before grabbing a red bull. 'Great, now I have 3 hyper teens to deal with' I thought.

Oh well, I wouldn't trade my family for the world.

**A/N: TADA!! Review please!! I thought it was good, since it was all the ideas coming in at once. The part where Bridget breaks down, and the idea of losing her mom to suicide, is from **_**The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants,**_** and my friend, whose mom committed suicide, from over dosing on sleeping pills!! ******** I know, it's sad.**

_**Next Chapter: Cheska is with the girls shopping, and feels some sharp pains!!**_


	4. Early Surprises

What Family is For Chapter 4

Early Surprises

**So, here is chapter 4, everyone!! I am confirming that I am updating all my stories this week, okay?? Just keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!! The second chapter took place in late June, almost July, an Cheska is due around October 27. The last chapter was slightly off, and Cheska was actually 7 months exactly. This chapter is 5 weeks later, so she's 8 months and 1 week along.**

1 Month Later…

**NORMAL POV (October 1)**

Haley and Rachel laughed as Cheska told yet another silly and pointless joke. It was the first day of October, but it was not too hot or too cold, it was perfect weather. Cheska was now in her 8th month of pregnancy. Since she was pregnant with twins, she had Shane, Nate and Jason on stand-by, since twins always came early. Haley, Rachel and her were doing some last minute shopping for the twins.

"Cheska, can we maybe stop at Applebee's on our way home? Since dad is at the studio?" Haley asked.

"Sure Hayles, the kids are getting hungry as well" she said, then laughed as she got a kick in her gut. It was actually somewhat painful, but she shrugged it off for the time being. She had a good feeling it was a contraction, but it could also be a food call. She decided once she ate, if it was a hunger pain or a contraction.

"Ches, are you scared?" Rachel asked her. She gave a faint smile at Rachel.

"Yes, I am. I was pregnant once before this, and the baby was a stillborn, so I am very hopeful that the twins will arrive healthily, and safely. Since the day I got pregnant, I have been hoping and praying for their health and safety" she told the girls.

They smiled at one another. "Cheska, you will be an amazing mother. You have all the qualities of a good mother" Rachel told her, with Haley nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, if there is 2 people I admire, it's my mother, and Mitchie. She raised you two very well. I know your dad was not always there, but the effort he did put forward was enough to bring out the best in both of you. You should be very proud that you girls' have such amazing parents" she said.

Just then, she felt another sharp pain. They had stopped walking, ad Cheska was grabbing her stomach.

"Ches, are you okay?" the girls asked her. She shook her head. Just then, a splash of water was heard.

"I'm calling dad, and telling him to come and get us" Rachel said. They had already bought the baby outfits when Cheska's water broke.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Dad, you need to get down here right now. We're at Pottery Barn Kids, and Cheska's water just broke" Rachel sad as fast, but calmly as possible.

"Okay, Nate, Jason, Bridget and I will be right there, okay? Call grandma and grandpa, and tell them to meet us there ASAP" Shane said, as Rachel agreed and hung up.

"Rachel help Cheska, I'll call grandma and grandpa" Haley said. Rachel nodded.

"Excuse me miss? We have called an ambulance for your mother here. They should be here any minute" a store manage said.

"Ugh, fine" Rachel said. She picked up her cell, called her dad back, and told him to meet them at the hospital, and to fill out the paper work.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and the paramedics had hoisted Cheska onto the stretcher, and Haley and Rachel hopping in behind them.

**AT THE HOSPITAL…**

Shane had just finished filling out Cheska's paper work, when the ambulance pulled up, and opened the doors, pulling Cheska on the stretcher into the Emergency Room.

Shane ran up to his wife and daughters. Giving the girls a hug and kiss, before leaning down to kiss his wife.

"How are you baby?" he asked gently. Her head was all matted in sweat from the contractions, and her face showed clear signs of pain and discomfort.

"It fucking hurts Shane. It hurts so bad, I just want them out already!?" she said while gritting her teeth, and instinctively grabbing her husband's hand.

"Ouch!" he mumbled. He learned from experience with Mitchie to never tell your wife how hard their squeezing your hand, when they are going through something a million times worse.

"Sorry baby" she said. When Shane looked up, they were already in Cheska's hospital room. Shane helped her get her hospital gown on, and helped her get comfy.

**5 Hours Later (8 p.m. October 1)**

**SHANE POV**

It's been 5 hours since Cheska was brought to the hospital, and still not much progress. She was 2 cm dilated, but that was about it. Haley is sitting behind her, with a tennis ball, and rubbing it on the sore spots on her lower back.

"Ahhh, much better. Haley, go more to the left, no a little more. Okay, now push deep, ahh, perfect!" she said. Just then, another contraction hit. Rachel was timing them.

"Okay, that was 9 minutes from the last one, so that was good" Rachel was saying. I smiled at the sight of my daughters' being such wonderful help to Cheska. Mitchie did a wonderful job raising them. I was there for their younger years, just not as much as their teen years.

I had offered to help so many times, but they insisted that they could handle it. So I sat down on the couch in the room, and watched my wife go through excruciating pain, and my daughters' comfort her.

**6 More Hours Later . . . (5 a.m. October 2)**

**CHESKA POV**

I had been in labor now since 3 p.m. yesterday. That is 14 damn hours. I was hoping they would just be like "hey, mommy's sore, let's jump pop out now", but nope. If they were anything like Shane, they would stay in there for another 10 hours. I am only 6 cm dilated, and that is from 6 hours ago to now!!

I apologized to everyone for my bitchy behavior, but they admitted that they understood. Mitchie had shown up 2 hours ago, and has been such a wonderful help. Haley and Rachel were thrilled to see her. She was rubbing circles on my hand, giving me ice chips, and placing a damp cloth on my head every 20 or so minutes.

"Mitchie?" I asked her.

"Yes, Cheska?" she asked.

"Thank-you so much for being here. It means so much to me, and to Shane and the girls'" I thanked her.

"Oh Cheska, it's no trouble at all. I went through labor with the girls for so many hours, and it's not a piece of cake. I came to help out as much as I can" she told me.

"Thanks. How long did you labor with the girls' for?" I asked.

"Haley was 26 hours, and weighed 7 lbs 2 oz, and Rachel was 38 hours. They had to go in and get her, since she was being stubborn. The second she was out, it was like she was saying "Put me back in there, I was warm", because she cried for almost 2 hours straight" she told me laughing. I smiled at that.

"So, do I technically have no right to complain?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Cheska, you have every right to complain. You're about to have twins, and you'll be a wonderful mother" she said. She was such a wonderful person.

"Mitchie, you did such an amazing job with Haley and Rachel. Yesterday they asked me if I was scared, and I said yes. I had a child before, but it was a stillborn. They shed a couple tears, and then told me that I would be an amazing mother" I told her.

"I'm so sorry about that still birth. It must have been difficult to deal with" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It was, but I recovered. I ate more healthy, took care of my body, and learned to cope with stress. Thanks for being here Mitchie" I told her as a couple tears fell.

She enveloped me into a hug, as another contraction hit, but this one felt different. This had been by far the most painful.

"Mitch, I need a doctor. That was the most painful contraction yet" I said, as she nodded, and pressed the call button behind my head. A couple minutes later, Dr. James entered the room.

After checking my progress, he sighed. "Cheska, something is going on with one of the babies, so I am going to go in and break your water, and get the babies out, okay?" I took a deep breath, and held my tears in.

"Okay. Mitchie, can you go and get Shane, please?" I asked her. She was already out the door before the question had been completed. A few minutes later, Shane walked in, Mitchie hot on his heels.

"Okay, this will be a little uncomfortable" Dr. James told me. I jiggled around a bit, since having a hand up there was beyond weird feeling.

"Okay, one baby is in a breeched position, so I need to turn it. Sorry him. Your daughter is already positioned for delivery, so let's try and push her out, so we can turn your son, and then deliver him" the doctor told us. I nodded, as the doctor instructed Shane and Mitchie to push my legs toward my shoulders.

I quickly tied my hair up into a messy pony ail, and leaned forward. "Okay Cheska, here we go and 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, and breathe" Dr. James said.

"Okay, and ready?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, and breathe. Okay, her head is coming into view, now I want you to push really hard, and then I'll prepare to guide her shoulders out, okay?" he asked. Again, I nodded.

"Come on Cheska, push! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10, and her head is out. She's got light brown hair" he chuckled.

"Okay, push really hard Cheska, and then once the shoulders are out, she'll glide ou smoothly" he said.

A few minutes later, the sound of our daughter filled the room. She had light brown hair, which was the color of mine at birth, and Shane's eyes.

"Amazing job Cheska. She's beautiful" Mitchie said. She was smiling so big.

"Hello baby girl" I said, as she was laid on my chest. "Welcome to the world, princess" I said to her, as Shane quickly wiped her off.

"Does she have a name?" Mitchie asked. Shane and I nodded.

"Isabella Marie Gray" Shane answered. Mitchie gave Shane a congratulations hug, and then repositioned herself, along with Shane, to deliver my son. It was now 7:13 a.m.

"Okay, he's all turned and ready to be born. This won't hurt nearly as much as when your daughter arrived. Ready?"

"Yep" I said. Shane had moved Isabella to the baby crib before they moved to their positions.

A couple minutes later, our son arrived. It only took 3 pushes, and out he came.

"Shane, he has your hair, and my eyes" Mitchie and I told him. His smile was irreplaceable, as Tristan Edward Gray was placed on my stomach, along with Isabella.

Shane and I thanked Mitchie and the doctor for all the help, and spent the next 10 minutes bonding with them. They were very calm babies.

The doctor's had taken them away to be tested and weighed, and it was just Shane and I for the next few minutes.

"Well, Cheska and Shane. You have 2 completely healthy babies. Isabella was 6 lbs 2 oz, and Tristan was 6 lbs 5 oz. Good sized babies. Congratulations to both of you. Cheska,

you'll be able to leave in the afternoon, depending on your test results" Dr. James told us.

**3 Hours Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

It was now 10:15 a.m., and Haley and Rachel were now visiting with their new brother and sister. Just as they hoped, Isabella and Tristan were completely healthy. Cheska was dressed in a black summery dress with leggings underneath, black flats, and her hair was literally a disaster from having 2 babies. Mitchie had gone home to rest, after offering to help with anything she could.

"Let's go home now, mommy" Shane said to Cheska, as she carried Tristan, and Shane carried Isabella out to the car. She smiled and kissed her husband, while Rachel and Haley carried the balloons, and car seats. Life was about to get hectic, but everyone was prepared for it, especially Shane and Cheska!!

**A/N: So there is chapter 4…it had to be longer, with the contractions and stuff. Anyway, please R&R everyone!! Thanks!!**


	5. Twins and News

Chapter 5 of What Family is For

**Hello Everyone!! I have been job searching for the last 2 months, so I apologize for not updating, but here is Chapter 5, so enjoy!! **

**Natasha Jane Richardson**

**1963 – 2009**

**A wonderful woman, an amazing actress, a loyal and dedicated mother. **

**Rest in Peace**

Twins and News

**2 Weeks Later…**

**HALEY POV**

It has been 2 amazing (and long!) weeks since Bella and Tristan arrived. Bella looks like dad, but acts like Cheska, and Tristan looks like Cheska and acts like dad. There have been so many precious moments and funny moments. One of my favorites was when Bella puked on dad, and he got all grossed out. My favorite precious moment was when the twins fell asleep on dad's chest when he was watching the football game.

Right now, Rachel and I were singing Avril Lavigne's Innocence to them. I was holding little Tristan, and Rachel had Baby Bella.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

[Chorus]

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by

[Chorus]

As we finished singing, a camera flashed from the doorway. I looked up and saw Cheska standing there, a bright smile on her face. Most of her weight had fallen off from breast feeding the twins, which apparently she was thankful for.

"How are my angels doing?" she asked Rachel and I. I felt my heart rip a little at her word selection. I must have showed my hurt, as she came closer to me, and kissed my forehead.

"Haley, my angels are you, Rachel, Isabella and Tristan. You might not be mine biologically, but I love you two as much as my own children. I always will" she said, as tears gathered in my eyes.

She smiled at me before taking my brother out of my arms, and going to the rocking chair. Rachel walked over with Izzie, and placed her in Cheska's right arm, while Tristan fed in her left arm. When Cheska first tried the football hold, she burst into tears when the babies decided not to latch properly.

"So, who's going to burp who after their done eating?" Rachel asked me, as Cheska was having a bonding moment with the twins.

"I'll take Izzie, and you can take Tristan" I said, as Izzie unlatched and began crying. I walked over to my step-mom and gently took my baby sister out of her mother's arms.

"Hiya baby sis. Hey baby girl, are you done eating? Yes? You gotta be burped now little princess" I said, as Rachel gently placed the baby blanket on my shoulder, and I hoisted Isabella up, so I could burp her.

I rubbed small circles on her back, and began to firmly but gently burp her. It took about 10 minutes, but she burped it up. One thing Rachel, Cheska, dad and I had learned, was to ALWAYS wear sweat pants, and old t-shirts when around newborns!

I was in the middle of a bonding moment with my baby sister, when I heard Tristan burp, and Rachel groan. That groan was suddenly replaced by a scream.

"Ewww, he got my face! Cheska, take him, I'm gonna puke!" Rachel screamed, which of course made the babies go from calm to panicked in a matter of seconds.

"Now, as disgusting as that is, it's funny" Cheska said, as I started laughing. A few moments later, Rachel came out, wearing a newly changed, black tank top, which worked against her grey sweat pants. Her face was cleaned, but she was still pale from being puked on by our brother.

"Hey, where is everyone?" dad asked, coming into the room. He had gone to the grocery store, and had been refusing to bring any of us, since the paparazzi found out about Shane Gray's Newborn Twins, and he had refused to give them the satisfaction. He even disagreed about snapping Ashlee Simpson-Wentz's son Bronx. The poor kid was terrified! Then again, I'd be too if someone shoved a camera in my face!

"We're in here dad. Tristan scored by puking on Rachel's face" I said, bursting into a fit of giggles, but stopped when Rachel glared bloody murder at me. I stood up a little straighter and composed myself externally, but inside I was howling with laughter.

Dad chuckled a little bit. He had been on cloud nine since the twins were born. Every moment he spent with his four children was a life altering experience, and I didn't blame him. I knew Rachel and I would understand his point of view when we were old enough to have our own children.

"Okay, well, I ordered in, even though it's against the healthy code in this house, but we're all too tired to even look at the kitchen stove. So let's go down" he said, a chuckle escaping his mouth.

We all shared a laugh, and headed down to the kitchen.

**90 Minutes Later…**

We had just finished dinner when the phone rang. Rachel beat me to it, and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh, hey mommy!" she happily exclaimed.

The next thing we knew, Rachel had handed dad the phone, and was rushing up the stairs, and shutting her door. I looked at dad strangely. He just shrugged his shoulders and began talking to mom through the speaker.

"Okay, yeah. I'll bring them over in a few minutes, and we'll talk to them together, okay? Yeah, see you soon, bye" dad said and hung up the phone.

"Haley, go grab your coat and shoes, and your purse. Mom wants you and Rachel home for a week or so, and we're going to explain why when new get to mom's house" he said. I nodded and ran upstairs to my room.

Rachel was all set to go, and I grabbed my stuff. We said goodbye to Cheska and got in dad's car.

---------

After the 30 minute drive ended, we pulled into mom's driveway. The drive had been quiet, so to avoid any more awkwardness, I made the first move. Opening my door, Rachel followed my lead, while dad followed Rachel's.

I reached the door first, so I opened it up. Mom was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I took a minute to examine her appearance. Her hair was in a pony tail, she was in a hoodie and jeans, and she had recent tear stains on her cheeks.

"Mommy, we're home" I said as calmly as possible. She looked up at me and smiled, but I could sense the fakeness it held.

"Hi sweetie. Would you like a tea or a hot chocolate?" she asked me, as dad and Rachel walked in behind me. Upon hearing the mention of hot chocolate or tea, I knew something was up.

When mom had miscarried our baby brother, she asked if we wanted tea or hot chocolate; when mom and dad split up, she asked if we wanted tea or hot chocolate, and last but not least, when dad left for his 11 month world tour, she asked us that same question. It was safe to say, that asking if we wanted tea or hot chocolate was a way of delivering bad news.

"Uh, I'll have a tea. Rachel, tea or hot chocolate?" I asked my sister. She knew the drill. Make the hot delicacy quickly without burning yourself, head towards the living room and wait for the bad news.

"Hot chocolate, please Haley. I'll help make mom and dad's. Dad, tea right?" she asked. Her hands were shaking, but only a tiny bit.

"Yes baby, tea. Grab some hot chocolate for your mom, okay?" he stated, as he pulled off his jacket, took off his shoes, and sat beside mom on the couch.

**RACHEL POV**

Haley and I worked quickly to get the tea and hot chocolate made for ourselves and mom and dad. I made the tea's while Haley took care of the hot chocolates.

"Haley, what do you think they're gonna tell us?" I asked my older sister.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I had seen a small tear fall down her face. She looked at me and shrugged. I sighed, and pulled her in for a hug. Our family had suffered enough, and I wasn't sure that we could handle another hard blow. It wouldn't be fair!

"Rach, the hot beverages are ready, let's go hear what's going on" she said, and we each grabbed 2 mugs, before heading into the living room.

We placed the hot beverages in front of the respective person, before setting ourselves beside each parent. Haley was next to mom, while I was next to dad.

Mom looked at dad, and he nodded his head. Here it goes!

"Girls, the reason you are home now, and maybe for a while is because grandpa died of a stroke this morning. I was able to see him, and tell him that you both loved and adored him" she said, as more tears escaped.

I couldn't believe it! My grandpa was gone! I felt tears sting my eyes, and they wouldn't stop falling. I grabbed my dad's shirt, and hugged him very tightly. What felt like hours, but was only moments later, I released my dad's shirt a little. He kept his arm wrapped around me, and as I looked at mom and Haley, they were doing the same thing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Haley asked, and I could hear the hurt and rising anger in her voice.

"Haley, please don't. This is hurting all of us" I said, as Mom looked down, as if ashamed.

"Haley, his stroke happened at 11 this morning, and by 11:15 he was on his last breath. Baby, I wanted to call so bad, but the doctors needed to discuss the funeral arrangements with grandma and I. Plus, grandma was not ready to go back to the house, so she came over here, and we planned the funeral. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you two" she said, as she held her head in her hands, and cried harder than when we came in.

I got up and rushed over to my mom. I couldn't stand to see someone normally so strong just break in half.

"Mommy, I understand why you didn't tell us. At least grandpa knew that we loved him very much, and he's always in our hearts" I said, as my mom, sister and dad all pulled together, and tried to be strong for one another.

For once, despite the family loss that had happened that day, I felt like we were truly a family. Sure, my parents were divorced, but that didn't mean that they didn't care about one another or still love each other.

"Haley, Rachel, your dad and I love you so much, and despite the fact that we're no longer a proper family, it doesn't mean that we hate each other. I still love your dad, through both of you, and he feels the same. We are still a family, no matter what, okay?" mom said.

We all nodded and smiled. With tears in our eyes, and red, puffed up faces, having a group hug, we were still family, no matter what the outer appearance looked like.

**A/N: Hey again!! I hope you guys liked this chapter. More updates for all the other stories will be coming soon!! **

**Also, as many people know, Hollywood has lost a truly outstanding, legendary actress, Natasha Richardson. I would like to dedicate this to her memory, and my heart goes out to her mother, sister, husband, and especially her two young sons!!**


	6. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
